What's A Poll?
by Ellegirl1111
Summary: Brittana and Faberry story which has to do with the E! Online poll that is currently taking place. Basically Brittany finds the poll online and this leads to and interesting discussion between Brittana and Faberry. Read the authors note!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is just something I thought of as I've been actively voting for Brittana in the E! Online vote for top couple of 2011. You guys should all definitely vote as many times as you can to support Glee and Brittana! Here's the link! The first part of the link keeps getting cut off so type in eonline before pasting the link!**

**.com/uberblog/watch_with_kristin/b227297_tvs_top_couples_2011_vote_your_fave_**

"What's a poll?" asked a befuddled Brittany as she stared blankly at the screen of her laptop."

" A poll, Brittany, is a sampling or collection of opinions on a subject, taken from either a selected or random group of persons, for the purpose of analysis, " chimed in Rachel from where she was laying on the bed. Brittany looked at her with a blank expression.

"I don't understand…" said Brittany as Santana and Quinn walked through the door with food in hand.

"Don't understand what babe?" asked Santana coming to sit next to Brittany.

"What's a poll San?" asked Brittany once again. Santana scrunched up her face and asked,

"Why the hell do you want to know what a poll is?"

"Because I'm looking at a poll with our names on it San. It say's Brittana and gives a number next to our name."

"What the fu…" began Santana as she peered over Brittany's shoulder at the website before jumping up quickly. "What the hell is this? Why are people voting about us?"

"What are you talking about S?" asked Quinn as she got up from her place beside Rachel and walked over to look at the screen. "What is this? Top couples of 2011? Ok this is slightly weird? Why are you guys on here with a bunch of TV couples?"

"I bet it was Jacob. He probably hacked the system and put your names in," answered Rachel as she too bent down to look at the site. She scrolled down the list of names and suddenly burst our, "What is this! Why aren't we participants in this poll Quinn? We have numerous, and when I say numerous I mean well over a thousand fan fiction stories about us, and a very detailed and somewhat graphic tumblr account dedicated to us solely as a couple? Why in the world would we not be included in such a poll?" Quinn just shrugged in amusement as she stared at her girlfriend's reddening face.

"Honestly I couldn't care less Rach. I'm kind of happy to avoid the spotlight for once, especially about such a personal matter," said Quinn. Immediately she realized that that was the wrong thing to say as her girlfriend turned to look at her, tears in her eyes.

"Are you saying that you are ashamed of me Quinn?" asked Rachel. Quinn's eyes widened as she quickly tried to mend her statement.

"No no no! Of course not Rachel! It's just that being in the spotlight is tiring and it creates tension. I love you so much and I'd hate for a silly argument over something that resulted from attention to create any friction in our relationship. I've honestly never been as happy as I am when I'm with you and I will shout my feelings from the roof if you want to. I love you so much Rach," rambled Quinn not noticing that Rachel's tears had suddenly gone away and were replaced with sparkles of mirth. Quinn's mouth shut abruptly as she realized that Rachel was giggling under her breath. "What…you were faking it? Rachel! I just spilled my heart out to you and you were pretending to be upset?"

"I'm sorry Quinn I couldn't resist!" laughed Rachel, "But what you just said made me love you even more. I'll never doubt you Quinn. " Rachel made her way over to Quinn and pulled her into a kiss.

"Ay dios mio! We're still here you horn dogs! Seriously get a room. You're making me want to gag!" yelled Santana. Brittany just giggled,

"Aww they're cute San let them be."

"Yeah S leave us alone. This is nothing compared to what you've put us through on a daily basis with Brittany. I still haven't been able to put the image of you two doing….things…in the locker room out of my mind!" groaned Quinn as she broke away from Rachel.

"It won't leave your mind because you secretly liked it Q," smirked Santana. Quinn just rolled her eyes as Santana turned her attention back to Brittany. "B what are you doing?"

"I'm voting for us duh! We're obviously the hottest couple on here! And I think we're losing," murmured Brittany as she stared intently at the screen.

"What! Oh hell no we are not losing to a no name couple! Get out of the way Brittany! Time to show these people how a Lopez does this!" Rachel and Quinn stared incredulously as Santana began to furiously pound at the computer. Feeling their stares, Santana swiveled around and barked, "Well don't just stand there! Get your laptops! You are gonna vote until me and B win this damn thing!" Quinn and Rachel groaned. This was going to be an extremely long night.


End file.
